fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AceNegatov/Neathia's Demise Sign Ups
Hey guys, DI here. So as some of you may know, I am starting to work on a new fanon, called "Neathia's Demise". It is about a Neathian civil war, where the rebels of the series try to take over Neathia's resources and take revenge on Gundalia. Anyway, I need some characters for this obviously, but before you sign up, please read the following: The Factions So in this fanon, your character must be apart of one of three factions, Gundalians, Neathians, and Neathian Rebels. When choosing, please write a reason why. Perhaps you join the rebels because of your hatred for Gundalians. Or maybe you found yourself in Neathia when this whole thing started, and want to fight to stop it. Whatever you want. I would recommend not everyone going for the same faction. Neathians: Weak brawlers, Neathians usually find themselves on the defensive. Learning from past mistakes with the Neathian-Gundalian war, the most common used tactic is using Bakugan as decoys, then rushing towards the enemy brawler and knocking them out with their amazing hand to hand combat skills, leaving the enemy Bakugan without a brawler. The most common attribute of theirs is Haos and Pyrus.Queen Fabia, Linus Claude and Captain Elright lead this group. Gundalians: '''Still suffering from the war, not all of Gundalia has come to order. This group is allied with the Neathians, however they are split helping Neathia and organizing their home. Because of this, their forces are scattered, and who is in command might still be in question. This group has limited resources, and is often looked down upon due to many of them backstabbing their teamates. They can generate powerful electricity from their hands. The most common attribute of theirs is Darkus and Subterra. Commander Ren leads the Gundalian Army in Neathia, while Prime Minister Nurzak tries to defend and fix the wasteland that is Gundalia. '''Neathian Rebels: '''Neathians who still have a grudge against Gundalia, they rose up to try and take control over Neathia's resources. Many in this group are not Neathians, but are other aliens that have also been attacked by Gundalia before, or Gundalians who have lost their power and want revenge. This group uses Mechanical Bakugan and various technology, fueled by Negatov Industries.The most common attribute of theirs is Haos, Ventus and Aquos. It is led by Commander Jin, Sapphire and Zephyr. So yeah, that's basically it. All I need if you want to sign up is a link to your character & Bakugan, your faction, and maybe a reason for your choice of faction. Or I could make it up, your choice. Thanks for reading. Sidenote I realize I should have said this earlier and I apologize, and if you want to edit your character after this than that's fine with me. Your character can be a kind of '''mercenary, meaning he can switch sides depending on which side he favors or which side pays the most. By that I mean you do not have to pick a faction straight away if you're creating a mercenary. Also, certain factions have some "special" Bakugan (other than Gundalia, which I haven't thought of yet. If you have any suggestions, comment below.) *'Neathia - Sanguine Bakugan : '''Bakugan that harness the power of their own blood and other's to win. They have low G-power, but have 2 subtypes of ability cards that their abilities mostly consist of. **Blood Magic : If you're Bakugan mostly uses these, than he usually uses alot of status cards and strategy. These cards usually take away your own Gs or your ally's and perform a special move. **Night Power : These usually just do a moderate amount damage, and can sometimes be used in a combo. *'Neathian Rebels - Mechanical Bakugan : Basically these are the Bakugan you will usually throw at an opponent. They are weak, but you can have multiple of them at once. Using this, you can overwhelm your enemies. *'''Gundalia - ??? Thanks again for reading. ''' ''' Category:Blog posts